Grant to Grant (chapter 4)
by imogenegrant3
Summary: A series of very important Documents disappears, domestic and abroad. Hundreds of sensitive information on the open market.


63

 _GRANT to GRANT_

 _(SUBTITLE: Important documents disappear after a break in and murder)_

AUTHOR:

IMOGENE GRANT

imogenegrant3

COPY RIGHT: (continue:

THEME: (a series of very important

Documents. Disappears domestic and

abroad. Hundreds of sensitive information

on the open market) LIES DECEITGREED MURDER ROMANCE SCANDALS GALORE

MAJOR CHARACTERS:

FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT: Partners with

OLIVIA POPE GRANT. Husband and wife investigations. Nothing too small

Investigation with a heart.

HUCK: The guru of computers none

too complicated. With his son Javi, Kim

reluctantly, calms Huck's madness.

ABBY: Avid student of the law along

with QUINN at home and international.

QUINN PERKINS: STUDENT OF MARSHALL

ARTS IN ALL ITS FORMS can kill with her bare handsLAWYER.

LOCALE:

SOME WHERE IN A BIG CITY

SOURCE: The fertile mind of

Imogene Starks Grant. ANY SIMILARITY

TO ANYONE LIVING OR DEAD IS

PURELY COINCIDENTAL

GENRE: MURDER MELO DRAMA

Domestic and world affairs, nothing too

small

WRITTEN FOR TELEVISION

INT: GRANT BEDROOM_DAY

Liv and Fitz lie watching the triplets on camera. Ray and Chris were wrapping their sister KeLLI in toilet tissue. They all over come with laughter as Kelli danced around the nursery floor.

FITZ said, "We must save that footage." As he and Liv looked on with amusement.

LIV, said, "We can use it in a project I'm working on… I spoke with ADELE, and we don't have to change completely…Our Attorneys will have to go through the entire company books… to make sure there are no irregularities."

FITZ,"… and …?"

LIV, said, "Other wise permits are in place…Adele would like to be involved… and I found she has a good head for the business…I have the documents in my desk… tell me what you think?"

FITZ said "I'll have a look."

LIV, replied, "I would like a name change… to look past present problem…what, do you think?"

FITZ answered, "I like it…Edward and his buddy, were convicted…Edward conspiracy to murder, and his partner convicted with the actual killing of Adele's husband, plus other charges."

LIV, said, "Good… Will you look at our children… they're so curious."

FITZ, said, "We have to keep them curious, the way all kids should be and not have to worry about the necessities of life…Liv there was another police killing."

LIV, answered, "My thoughts exactly dear…Did they know what happened to cause the killings?"

FITZ replied, "Still a mystery…I had a call from one of my contacts… one of his friends need our help… he couldn't call for himself due to the danger for his family… He asks for an appointment at two o'clock in my office... my contact can be trusted. "

LIV said, "Pillar had the twins… now they are well on the way to the seven sons." Liv giggled.

FITZ said, "I could do that…"

"Not now we've dancing to do… I want to show

how we danced in school… A song Titled Begin the Beguine … has a Latin touch… really have to get your wiggle on."

FITZ said."You've got that down pat."

Laughing.

INT: DOCTORS OFFICE_DAY

DR. Bridge-Water enters to find police and nurses around a body slumped on his desk… Looked around the office…Dr. Bridge-Water, asked, "What's going on here?"

A NURSE, said, "We found him that way doctor…he's dead, we called the police."

He crossed the room looked at the dead man, saying,"That's Arnold Simms…my God his face is missing!"

Policemen Detectives, hearse drivers wait, as laboratory techs searched the office for any evidence finger prints, blood smears and droplets.

The coroner completes his examine… stands and, says, "I will be able to tell you something after the autopsy… He said,"Okay fellers you can take the body to the morgue… thanks… I'll call you later Lieutenant."

He hurried out the door.

INT: TELEVISION NEWS STUDIO_DAY

Newscaster, REPORTS, "The GOP Speaker of the house made a very sick joke at a gathering of his fellow house members, and potential donors. He is one that voted against the "Women's Act", as it applied to RAPE. "I quote… A woman should never be raped… because she can run faster with her

dress up, than the man can with his pants down." end quote.

The Speaker paused for effect.

THE NEWSCASTER continued, "Gales of laughter was heard from those attending the fundraiser…The Speakers statement was heard over an open microphone."

A picture was shown as those who attended laughed, slapped each other on the back.

The NEWSCASTER, said,"The news of his statement went virile around the globe, repeated on radio and all media news networks."

HEADLINES READ …"GOP National scrambles to mend fences with their party and especially the base, after the Speakers shooting himself in the foot after opening his mouth at GOP Fundraiser last night."

"Now breaking news…"Newscaster turns to other news…" Then turns to news as it flashed on t

INT: GRANT AND ASSOCIATES CONFERENCE ROOM_DAY

At two P.m. the door open and a man entered.

QUINN, surprised says, "Jake…?"

ABBY, says, "You grew a Robert Taylor mustache?!"

The MAN answered, "No I'm JASON BALLARD …Jake and I am first cousins. Our fathers are identical twins. We were born six weeks apart."

HUCK, asked. "Is that possible? You're identical."

JASON, answered as he reached into his pocket

and produced a case with pictures of two young boys and one of them as men…Jason said, "I grew a mustache to be recognized apart."

FITZ asked, "Are you my two o'clock?"

"Yes…I'm concerned about my family… One of my sons was abducted and brought back and thrown on my front lawn…" Jason reached in his briefcase for a bag with hair…"Then said, "My sons head was shaved and the notes with it read, and I quote,"THIS WILL BE his HEAD NEXT TIME…The police is not able to help me…Jake told me to talk with GRANT and ASSOCIATES." JASON concluded.

LIV, asked, "Did you bring the note everything that came with your son?"

"Do we have everything even the transcript of the police report…everything… can you make a guess as to why this is happening?"

JASON, said, "I'm CEO of TALL SHIPS, INC….and, Yes… that's all I have…can you help me?"

FITZ, said, "Tell us more about the business."

"When Jake joined the navy… I bought my first Tall Ship…now I have a fleet of ten… When I started to expand, I had offers to buy or accept new members."JASON paused, then said, "The business has been very lucrative…we allow people of means to work their vacations to learn all the working of the tall ship…the cost is one hundred thousand dollars a

week…we expanded several years ago to house

boats to allow those workers to rest and be pampered for as long as they want for an additional fifty thousand a week."

FITZ, said, "That's really an undertaking…I like it… we will do our best…give your information to Huck…

'then said, "I'm sorry I didn't introduce everybody… You look so much like Jake I assumed you know everybody…All of you introduces yourself."

They all introduced themselves. Jason acknowledged them, and said, "I must go my wife is frightened especially for our children."

QUINN, asked,"How is Jake?"

ABBY, said, "Where is Jake?"

Jason, replied, "Jake went mountain climbing on Mount Whitney… he is presumed dead…All found at his camp site is lots of blood and his equipment…it's been almost eight months…the rescuers stopped

their search…no physical body or the parts was ever found… I must go…you know how to contact me."

He left the room hurriedly.

INT: NEWS STUDIO_DAY

"This just in…Ladies sharpen your finger nails…A young woman staggered into an emergency room with a fractured jaw…after being beaten by her attacker, because of an attempted rape… Her assailant didn't get away clean … the lady with her

sharp finger nails ripped the potential rapist's penile appendage from the base to its end… taking skin, blood, hair and semen…all collected in the hospital Emergency Room…and turned over to the police investigator…I know he's feeling the pain…ouch."

EXT: THE SEVEN HILLS OF ROME_DAY

The door to a house opens, and JAKE walks out followed by his Labrador retriever… he stood drinking from his cup…and looked around the vast woods and other surrounding areas.

Jake has grown full facial hair… his constant companion the trusty Labrador retriever ran barking playfully after the birds and small animals that scampered away.

FLASHBACK to time he and Liv spent two months on the island. The beach, love making Jake ached for her.

INT: GRANT AND ASSOCIATES_DAY

A young woman… opened the door hesitantly, and walked inside. She was café Olay in color, neat figure dressed in modern young people garb.

Saying, my name is, "JODIE AIMES, I was given this number by a friend…CHESTER; he said no job is too small for you." She spoke with a wired jaw.

ABBY, answered, "That's right Jodie no job too small…what can we do for you?"

JODIE, answered, "You might have heard about the woman who scratched her rapist attacker?"

QUINN, said, "Great… good for you Jodie!"

JODIE, said, "CHESTER and his crew found him…he is an ex Congressman PATRICK HENRY …retired…if I hadn't defended myself I would have been raped…there are more women found by Chester and his crew, Congressman HENRY had his personal doctor treat his wounds… I don't know what to do. I have a fractured jaw, scratches and bruises…my medical bills are out of sight… I can't pay them."

QUINN, asked, "How did you get the fractured jaw?"

JODIE, replied, "When I clamped my finger nails in his penis…he screamed and started to punch me trying to free himself…I held on until he hit me in my face… that's when I sliced the skin off his family jewels with his semen and blood…the cops took the specimen. I think they're trying to cover it up."

ABBY, said, "We want you to leave your information and we'll be in touch as soon as we talk with Chester…we will be in touch with you right away… don't you worry we're in your corner."

ABBY walked Jodie to the door.

INT: FITZ'S OFFICE_DAY

Cell phone sounds.

FITZ, says, "Hello…"

INTERCUT CELLPHONE CONVERSATION:

A child's voice said, "Daddy…home daddy."

All the small voices repeated after RAY on their cell

phones… "Home daddy…mommy home mommy."

KELLI, said, "Hi… daddy…Mommies daddy

home…"

FITZ surprised saying, "Hi baby Daddy and mommy are here we're coming home soon."

LIV, said. "I wonder who taught them to use the cell phones…you… gave them."

FITZ laughed, "We have been summoned home…by voices I didn't expect to hear on the phones…come on mommy let's go."

They left the office Fitz seem to need to touch Liv.

INT: NEWS STUDIO_DAY

NEWSCASTER says sadly, "This story must be told…A young woman was rescued from the locked basement of CONGRESSMAN HANDLEYS home, today. She was imprisoned there for the last three, years, the Congressman when he was home raped his daughter on a daily bases. His daughter in those three years produced two children. I will not use her name… In essence she is the daughter of Congressman Handley, and is the mother of his children by his daughter who is also her sisters. It was proven by DNA Diagnostic, there is no doubt all are the Congressman's children.

A sick joke by one of his colleagues I QUOTE…The Governor of Louisiana, "What incest? He was just keeping it in the family" end quote…

Laughter was heard by fellow Republicans in attendance.

The RNC is scrambling to distance them from

The Congressman and the ones who laughed."

The story had a life of its own as it went virile around the globe.

The Congressman pleads no contest. His wife was admitted to the hospital for the insane. His daughters were in seclusion.

The Judge sentenced the Congressman to ninety year and a day.

The media chased the story in groups to no avail.

The Congressman's fortune was given eventually to the older daughter with the Courts supervision.

INT: ASSOCIATES OFFICE_DAY

FITZ, said, "Some people in Washington will never learn… they always find their feet in their mouth…'That idiot that said keeping it in the family' should be in the nut hatch with the Congressman's wife."

LIV, said, "My thoughts exactly."

FITZ, asked, "Quinn how much time do you need to prepare for JODIE'S case? Can you do it in two,

weeks… with the evidence you have now...or as soon as you can get it on the docket a civil action."

QUINN, answered, "I'm almost ready now with Chester's help… I think I can do it."

FITZ, corrected her saying, "Don't think, you're almost ready…We want a major class action suit against the police chief for inaction, judge for light sentence, and the Congressman at least ten million."

QUINN, replied, "I'll keep you posted."

FITZ said, "Abby are you about ready for the THURMAN ALLAN case… I know you've had a number of postponements… find the law pertaining to that and bring it before the Judge… see what happens."

LIV said,"I spoke with ADELE… she will sponsor the children camp on her estate for our ongoing project of helping the children, elderly and hunger program…she's sponsoring the send off with the children gala with petting zoos, pony rides, massive amounts of food, clowns, four jumper house…a good time will be held for all…of course we will need help for this our first under taking… tell me your ideas in the coming weeks."

HUCK, said, "In the Cyrus case… the new gardener, the one ELLA LOUISE saw kiss Michael dead in the mouth is a straggler from B613…angry with Cy for a reason known only to him at present…we are keeping a close watch over ELLA and the gardener… he has only one person he meets with so far."

LIV, asked, "What about protection for Ella

Louise?"

HUCK, answered, "Chester has one of the little people with her… as companion. CLARA is Chester's nineteen year old daughter… about the same size as Ella Louise."

FITZ, said, "How is she as protector?"

"Chester taught her well… she can disable a normal sized man in a mille-second…you should have seen her… she knows her manual arts." HUCH laughed.

"Sounds good … I had to ask. " FITZ said.

INT: GRANT BEDROOM_NIGHT

LIV, said, "Fitz what did you do to me just now."

FITZ, replied, "If you don't know… I didn't do it right soooo…I'll just have to do it again."

LIV, giggling answered, "Not that silly… You're in tip top shape for the great shape you're in…I mean you didn't sneak up on me because it's night and get me pregnant again… I need to watch you closely."

FITZ replied, "I plead the fifth… and that's the truth. Doux Bae Bae mine."

INT: COURT ROOM_DAY

The DISTRICT ATTORNEY said, "I'm done…your honor…I'll turn the questioning over to the defense attorney."

Goes to his seat with a got you look on his face.

QUINN, paused momentarily, then said, "Are you comfortable Congressman?"

CONGRESSMAN nods his head.

QUINN, said, "Congressman what if I told you seven women have identified you as their attacker."

DISTRICT ATTORNEY, jumped up, saying, "I object your honor statement not in evidence.''

JUDGE, said, "Granted… get on with it for the defense."

"Congressman, have you ever met my client JODIE AIMES?" QUINN asked.

CONGRESSMAN, answered, "No I've never met your client."

QUINN asked. "Congressman please explain to the court how your, blood, skin and semen got on her hands and under her finger nails?"

CONGRESSMAN, shouted, "It's a frame! ... Cooked up by my enemy's! They're using this woman."

QUINN walks to the defense table, saying, "I have here affidavits' stating you are the person who drives a black town car…you're the man who climbed out of that car and forcibly raped them in the park… remember Sir Perjury is punishable under the law."

CONGRESSMAN, shouted, "It never happened!"

"Your honor, we can stop this now, … Congressman if you will step into chambers and show the Judge … the scaring on the family jewels of your loins… it will end this charade now." QUINN said.

"The Congressman yells "NO… I plead the fifth … I plead the fifth!"

THE JUDGE, said. "You've answered questions… you can't plead the fifth… you can't pick and choose the questions you will answer and those you will not answer."

QUINN said. "I have a court order, compelling you to give us a specimen to compare it to the blood, skin,

hair and semen found on Jodie's hands… and allow us to photograph the family jewels of your loins… for this jury to see for themselves."

THE JUDGE, said, "In my chambers we can get this over in minutes."

INT: ASSOCIATES OFFICES days later_DAY

QUINN danced in waving papers… singing, "We

won… the jury gave up fifteen million dollars…For the beating, forced kneeling, fractured jaw, violation of Jodie's civil rights."

Congratulations and Champagne all around.

FITZ said, "… After that bit of good news… we need to address the Southern problems… We have to get down to other cases pending…like the bombings in the Southern States… there is a conference with them later today… (he paused) then asked, " Abby are you having problems stepping down from your duties at the white house?"

ABBY, answered, "I'll be free in four days… then I'm free…The Associates have me from then on…"

HOURS LATER

INT: ASSOCIATES OFFICES_DAY

Conference with House Representatives.

FITZ said, "After looking into your problems… we can address the bombings through the Southern states. It appears after each rejection by the Republican Senate there is a bombing… it is almost eighteen rejections to date… the Senate does not seem to get it."

SENATOR JASPER, yells, "We are sent to use our expertise in governing… not to appease all the voters! ...Our base sent us here to work for the

people… who work for their families, not those on welfares, a drain on the government… that goes for the welfare queens always having babies, if they can lay on their backs and have babies they should take care of them… we take care of ours… bunch of fore-flushers…we work for the people… our kind."

FITZ said. "I'm beginning to see that…it may be so Senator. The fact remains you are suppose to work for all the people…You were sent to Washington for all the people… We have investigated and found…there is a coalition forming with the voters of all races, and beliefs discussing your attachment with your donors…and the money you collect from them, those people believe money talks and you have

have no feelings for women problems, children, the elderly and middle class… that appears to be acted out across America et all… until you work for

'The' people in your districts not just some. Your

reports have all the facts as we found them."

The representatives grab their reports leaving the

office grumbling.

ABBY, said, "I feel like I need a shower after that bunch of knuckles heads."

HUCK, said, "A cop I know spoke to me about the latest police killing… they haven't a clue who is doing them… the last this morning… with a note saying, 'LUCKY THIRTEEN' the policeman's corpse had no face… same M.O…"

INT: FITZ' OFFICE _DAY

He dials the cell phone, some one answered,

saying, "Hello?"

INTERCUT TELEPHONE CONVERSATION:

FITZ, asked,"May I speak to J.B.?"

JASON, answered, "It's okay Fitz we're on a secure line… do you have news for me?"

FITZ replied, "We have searched in several countries including the United States... It is sure

these people are trying to move their business into this more lucrative country… They are spreading fast in Europe… It is also a fact they are ruthless and will kill to get anyone, in their way to get it… your son is just the first warning… We'll keep looking and keep you posted."

JASON replied, "Thanks... I needed to know that…I'll be ever vigilant… good job."

The connection was broken.

INT: NURSERY PLAY ROOM_DAY

Babies have grown walks, speak using simple sentences… gathered around daddy.

FITZ asked, "Is there anything special that you

want… one at a time tell daddy."

KELLI said, "Hi… daddy…Ice cream daddy."

FITZ asked "Who else wants ice cream? Raise your

hand."

All the little hands went up… leaning on daddy's lap.

FITZ "You will all have a special day for any sweet treats you want, on Fridays…you can have ice cream, cake, anything you want on Friday…are we all agreed? No other day but Friday okay?"

Fitz said, "I'm giving you all your own calendar… and you can mark your own calendar every day you will always know when it's Friday… there is my calendar you will know what day it is every day, okay?"

All hands went up in agreement.

INT: GRANT CHILDRENS ROOM_ NIGHT

The children are fed, washed and ready for bed… hugs and kisses for their mom and daddy good night... Liv and Fitz tucked each child in bed.

They left the room arms encircled each other.

LIV said, "Adele called she is all set for a week from Saturday…with petting zoo, pony rides, with four bouncer houses, kids body painting, and oodles of food…Do you want to take the kids?"

"Of course … they should like that… I know I will..."

FITZ replied.

LIV added, "All of Lawrence's kids will be there with their mothers…SALLY GOMEZ and WINONA ARMSSTRONG a mixed African American…Adele said they get along like long lost sisters…and have made one big happy family, they do almost everything together….I think that's so wonderful..."

The couple back in their bedroom… took off their

robes and climbed into bed to cuddle.

FITZ asked,"What's next on your agenda beside

me?"

"Honey…you are before everything… but we need a fund raiser with an oldies but goodies night in THUNDER BAY with a D.J., dining and dancing…to try and collect money for our cause …do you think we could have a comedian, and a singer of old favorites? Maybe a dignitary to speak for our cause… We will notify our contacts…" (Liv rise up on one hand looks Fitz in the face), saying, "Do you think we can do that in a month?"

FITZ, replies, "I don't see why not… but enough

about money… I have plans."

He looks at Liv with that lewd and lascivious gleam

in his eyes. She rolls over into his arms.

FITZ, continued, "I noticed you are wearing a different lipstick." 

LIV, replied, "Yes…why?"

FITZ said,"I liked the old one, it taste good."

"I'm sorry… I thought it was the lips under the lipstick that fascinated you." LIV answered playfully.

FITZ said, "That's… only one of the assets that drew me to you… you had that come hither look… stay here just as you are…let's test the theory, see if it pans out."

He held her close and tested the theory thoroughly.

INT: GRANT BED ROOM_NIGHT

Cell phone sounds FITZ awoke… answered, "Yes Huck… let me put you on conference… I want Liv to hear this..."

INTERCUT PHONE CONVERSATION:

FITZ continued, "Okay go..."

HUCK said,"This is about ELLA LOUISE…the new gardener tried to enter her bedroom… CLARA did her job… the gardener is on his way to the hospital… she really put a hurting on him."

LIV, asked, "How are ELLA LOUISE and Cyrus…?"

"He called… I'll get back to you with the details… I need to know what Clara did and how…I'll be in touch tomorrow…good night folks… CLARA'S intruder will walk funny for life." HUCK said laughing.

"I'm glad it's almost over… I wonder what will happen with Michael…." LIV asked.

FITZ, replied,"He's probably history…Cy only needed one more problem… now he has it."

LIV, started to say something…

FITZ stopped her saying, "Oh no you don't … it's sleep time…"

LIV replied, "Yes master… sleep time." She cuddled facing him and they were soon sleeping.

EXT: A DARK STREET CORNER_NIGHT

A tall figure cast a long shadow as he waited near a street light on a corner of the sidewalk.

A man hurried along the sidewalk toward the man.

The tall figure stepped out quickly, and viciously struck the policeman from behind rendering him unconscious.

The killer proceeded to go about his ghoulish task… ripped the fallen man's face with a garden claw mutilating his facial features.

He could not finish the job because of someone walking his dog.

The killer quickly gathered his tools and disappeared into the darkness.

The pedestrian runs to the unconscious man.

INT: NEWS STUDIO_DAY

THE NEWSCASTER, reports, "There was another attempted police killing last night…. The killer was interrupted by a man walking his dog…A crumpled bloody note beside the policeman…"I quote, 'THE LAWS ARE NOT WRITTEN FOR BLACKS/ BROWNS AND THE HAVE NOTS'… THE POLICEMAN WAS AQUITTED OF SHOOTING A BLACK MAN WHO WAS MENTALLY CHALLENGED'… the injured man is in critical condition…more on the attempted killing when the news arises."

HOURS LATER

INT: ASSOCIATES OFFICES_DAY

FITZ and LIV are working over a stack of papers.

Two women entered introduced themselves, saying. "I'm LEOLA JACKS." She is a statuesque woman with an air of take over forcefulness and a determined way of walking.

The second woman said, "My name is JULIA KOLE." She is well dressed with an air of culture and breeding.

They shake hands and were seated, FITZ asked,"How can we help you?"

LEOLA continued,"We represent the families of the murdered police officers."

JULIA said, "We're at our wits end, don't know what to do… we know it's a police matter. "

FITZ said, "The Associates can investigate and get back to you… is this your information?"

LEOLA said, "Yes anytime… I'm home with the kids every day."

JULIA said, "We have been to the police but they haven't a clue as to who is doing the killings."

LEOLA said, "This is a packet of their investigation so far… when we heard about you we decided to come and talk to you and hire you to look into this matter… for our families."

JULIA said, "There is one thing … a tall man or

Shadowy figure has been spotted at some of the murder scenes… I don't know if that'll help it just appeared out of place for that many murders…it should be looked into to be sure… one note read Police scandalizes… protect and serve."

LIV said, "We will get back to you … keep you posted."

As the women prepare to leave.

EXT: SATURDAY DAWNED SUNNY AND WARM_DAY

Lavish flags and balloons decorations, petting zoos, four bouncy houses, pony rides, children paints, foods galore children had party hats noise makers.

ADELE's estate filled with running screaming laughing kids… a DJ played music… and many people as helpers… WINONA and SALLY… mothers of Lawrence's other kids rolled up their sleeves and helped the day through… that was enjoyed by city and inner city kids, all. Adele's family came still Scandalized by Lawrence's infidelity.

LIV/ FITZ the children eagerly went from one event to another laughing and participating… on the way home the kids fell asleep.

FITZ said, "Look at 'em out for the count…they enjoyed themselves... and so did I."

LIV said, "I'm feeling tired myself."

FITZ asked, "Did you miss a month… I noticed you are having nausea in the morning."

LIV replied, saying, "I feel the same as when I discovered I was pregnant."

FITZ replied, "You rest too." And cradled her in his arms.

THUNDER BAY… was decorated in OLDIES and GOODIES theme… everything going as expected… and seemingly on time…invitations sent …responses at one hundred percent.

Nurses carry the children inside …Fitz carried Liv…to their bedroom undressed her tucked

her in bed, and sat looking at her as she slept.

INT: GRANT BEDROOM _MORNING

Liv and Fitz awoke to gales of laughter from the nursery caught on camera… Chris had fallen off the stack of pillows.

LIV said, "Sometime I'll tell you about a myth an old wives tale in our family."

FITZ replied, "Tell me now I'm not leaving."

LIV smiling said, "There are five cycles in childhood…roll over, crawl, stand and walk…then learning… our children have done all that now

they're in the learning faze early… the saying is they're making room for a new baby's arival."

FITZ saying, "I like it… is it true?"

"I don't know yet… I have a doctor's appointment for Friday." LIV answered.

FITZ said, "I hope it's true… my little baby maker."

He hugs her close, then asked,"I've wondered… how Lawrence was involved with three women…do you know what happened?"

LIV replied, "Lawrence was very creative…he and Adele were childhood friends … their CEO parents arranged a marriage to keep the wealth in the

families … After college the kids were married….caught in a sad situation of their parents making….When they had two kids… they lived almost as brother and sister."

Fitz, asked,"What happened then… how did he meet the other women…"

LIV said,"He met Sally Gomez in her parent's café… because he liked spicy foods…"

FITZ said, "Okay we have spicy food…WOW."

LIV added, "He met WINONA ARMSSTRONG in one of his father's companies… Now the similarity

both women are buxom, statuesque neat waists and flaring hips…their clothes appears to be painted on, you'll see at the fundraiser… Adele is working on that clothe thing now."

FITZ said, "Get to the creativeness."

LIV said, "He divided the months in three ten days each… he had two babies by each Sally and Winona… Lawrence went home to Adele to rest, apparently… these women were very active sexually… both CEO's families are Scandalized because of their arrangement being turned around."

FITZ said, "That is quite a story … he has my respect."

FITZ MR. KOOL settles back and was soon sleeping.

THUNDER BAY DINING ROOM_NIGHT

There is a quiet hum of conversation with the click

of utensils as the visitors dine. The wall was decorated with happy children playing enjoying the kids' gala.

ADELE on stage says, "Good evening ….some of you know me and you know this is a FUNDRAISER make you pledges… Sally Gomez and Winona Armstrong …Our Organization is named SA-WIN…for them, helping children, elderly and poor and hunger In this country… a scandal in itself."

SALLY takes the microphone, saying, "Enough it's party time let's dance… Our hostess and host will start the dance to BEGIN the BEGUINE… We will get our wiggle on."

WINONA said, "Music maestro."

As she and Sally danced off stage.

FITZ smiled saying to LIV, "I see what you mean painted on."

As FITZ swung LIV into a hot Latin dance… there was dancing in the ballroom and around the pool.

HOURS PASSED

Suddenly a woman doing a Salsa fell into the pool…the splashing around looked like fun and others jump into the pool. Water was inviting too many others half the guests.

LIV said, "Honey call the dispensary ask them to bring the boxes of patient gowns and paper slippers and as many towels as we have please."

LATER in the dressing room.

ONE WOMAN said, to another, "I'm glad you fell into the pool …my feet were killing me."

OTHER WOMAN asked,"Where are your shoes?"

FIRST WOMAN replied, "Who the hell cares, at the bottom of the pool I don't care paper shoes are much better."

The WOMAN said, "You're right that's where my girdle is … let's go and dance some more paper shoes are better for the twist."

They danced from the dressing room laughing.

HEADLINE NEWS:

"Guests came dressed to the nines in the latest fashions, and went home happy in paper hospital gowns a great time was had by all. The FUNRAISER was very successful."

News and photographs of the fundraiser was talk of the society circles throughout the United States and parts of the continent.

MONTAGE OF ACTIVIES:

CHEFS cooked up a smorgasbord of finger foods… the guest ate drank and laughter in their paper hospital gowns and slippers…due to a fall into the pool.

FITZ and LIV leads the dancing with BEGIN the BEGUINE joined by a group of gyrating couples.

PILLAR and STUART and another group did fast Rumba they were a spectacular couple.

THE ASSOCIATES were accomplished twisters to Chubby Checkers.

SALLY and WINONA formed the Conga line around the pool.

IN THE NEWS … With JACK SMITH:

The guests came dressed to the nines in designer gowns and Tuxedoes…until a guest fell into the pool…they paid royally to the fundraiser a great time was enjoyed by all…Who knew a hospital get up could be so much fun and they paid for the privilege.

INT: GRANT BEDROOM_DAY

FITZ said, "Guess what they found in the pool this morning?"

"Surprise me…" LIV replied.

FITZ said, "Designer shoes, more than one pair, girdles one a mans and support stockings a bunch of unmentionables etc."

MONTAGE:

Fitz and Liv settled back to watch repeat images of the Fundraiser… as changing pictures flash on the walls of the ballroom… of happy children, laughing, at play… elderly being cared for…KELLI ANNE dancing wrapped in toilet tissue…poor families at the dinner tables with ample food.

…WORDS: 5,493

PAGES 63

imogenegrant3

"Grant to Grant", Episode 4


End file.
